Puisse le sort vous être favorable
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Annie méprise le Capitole et les Jeux depuis toujours, et ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à être tirée au sort. Résumé nul, désolé. :/


Salut à tous ! Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction principalement basée sur Annie et les 70ème Hunger Games. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue, et les chapitres viendront, normalement, régulièrement, au moins un par semaine.

**Disclaimer ; les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Il était tard, aux environs de minuit et le silence régnait au District Quatre. Seule le tintement des gouttes de pluie résonnaient contre les carreaux des maisons. Les vagues de la mer étaient calmes, pour une fois. A l'intérieur d'une maison, une jeune fille était pelotonnée dans des couvertures, es yeux ouverts. Elle n'était pas bien, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle s'allongeait dans ce lit, voyait cette chambre. Demain était le fameux jour de la Moisson, et probablement tous les jeunes du District ressentaient la même appréhension qu'elle. Quoique, la plupart s'entraînaient depuis toujours, fiers et forts, ils se porteraient peut-être volontaires. Mais Annie ne faisait pas parti de ces adolescents là, elle n'aimait pas se battre, et l'idée de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid l'horrifiait. Au cours des années, elle avait vu mourir de nombreuses personnes au cours de ces Jeux cruels. Rare étaient ceux qui revenaient, mais cela arrivait. Un seul des deux tribus envoyés pouvait rentré chez lui, en portant sur ses épaules la mort de celui ou celle qui avait été son partenaire. C'était insensé, cruel pour eux, pauvres membres des Districts qui avaient autrefois tentés de se rebeller. Pour le Capitole, c'était un divertissement, un jeu, une démonstration immonde de pouvoir. Elle méprisait ces gens qui aimaient les voir s'entre-tuer. A dix-sept ans, Annie n'avait jamais été tirée au sort et demain elle avait peu de chances de l'être, son nom n'était inscrit que trois fois, après tout. Sa famille n'avait eut besoin de nourriture qu'en hiver, afin de lutter contre la famine et les faibles prises de pêches. Et pourtant, Annie se préparait mentalement, même si c'était dur. Elle haïssait ce jour de Moisson plus que tout au monde.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent la jeune fille. Elle fronça légèrement es sourcils, s'étira et regarda l'heure. Elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas, pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas réveillés ? Ils étaient sûrement sortis, histoire de préparer des poissons à envoyer au Capitole. Elle soupira doucement, se douchant rapidement avant d'enfiler une robe verte claire et de passer un coup de brosse rapide dans sa chevelure brune. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Elle embrassa ensuite la pièce du regard, comme chaque année. Puis, elle claqua la porte et rejoignit la grande place de la ville. Il y avait déjà foule, et Annie put apercevoir ses parents, dans le rang des "spectateurs". La boule au ventre, elle se dirigea vers un petit bureau où l'un des Pacificateurs se trouvait. Il lui préleva une goutte de sang, et elle tressaillit. Comme chaque année. Puis, elle rejoignit ses amies, leur souriant tristement. La tension était palpable dans l'air, alors que d'habitude, certains se pavanaient, criant qu'ils seraient volontaires. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Cette année, personne ne parlait. L'hymne retentit, toujours aussi fort, insupportable. Sur un écran, des images se mirent à montrer le déroulement des Hunger Games, et expliqua pourquoi les Jeux avaient été crées. Annie serra les poings, elle avait envie de crier toute l'animosité qu'elle avait en elle, mais les mots restaient coincés au travers de sa gorge. Enfin, une hôtesse écarta les rideaux d'ivoire rouge et se dirigea vers le micro, un immense sourire collé sor son visage ovale. Annie réprima une grimace en la voyant. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur rouge flamboyant, une peau teintée blanche comme de la neige, un rouge à lèvre vif et de long cils colorés en rose. Ses vêtements extravagants étaient composés d'une robe bouffante pourpre, de collant turquoise et d'une paire de talons violet. Elle tapota le petit micro, avant de se racler la gorge.

" Bienvenue à la Moisson de la soixante-dixième édition des Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Sa voix était si aiguë que Annie se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été modifiée. Elle plissa les lèvres, attrapant la main d'une de ses amies tandis que l'hôtesse fouillait le vase en verre où se trouvait beaucoup de papiers avec leurs noms gravés. Son coeur tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'elle se demanda un instant si les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Quand la femme du Capitole eut finalement choisit son papier, après avoir fait une ou deux secondes de suspens, elle déroula le petit morceau de feuille, plissant les yeux pour mieux lire. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage de plastique, tandis qu'elle levait ses mains en l'air avec excitation, laissant ainsi flotter le papier dans les airs, avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol.

" Le tribus féminin de cette année sera donc Annie Cresta ! Oh, viens ma jolie, je suis sûre que tu es très fière.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise et sentit la main de son amie la lâcher. Le monde s'était arrêté autour d'elle, tandis que Annie se frayait un chemin dans l'allée qui la menait jusqu'à l'estrade, abasourdie. Des larmes de rage, de peine, d'horreur lui picotaient les yeux, mais elle battit des paupières afin de les chasser. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, montant les petites marches et manquant de tomber, arrachant ainsi un rire nerveux à l'hôtesse. Elle se plaça à l'endroit indiqué, toujours en état de choc. Elle allait mourir. La cruauté de ces Jeux la tuerait, c'était certain. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, seulement des bourdonnements indistincts. Annie tourna lentement la tête quand un jeune homme lui présenta sa main. le tribus masculin. Il était livide, et c'était compréhensible. Annie se mordit fortement la lèvre, manquant de vaciller. Elle serra la main moite de l'adolescent, et se fit violence pour ne pas crier. Elle le connaissait bien, ce tribus. C'était son cousin par alliance. Annie ne sut pas ce qui se passa après cette annonce, car tout se mit à tourner d'une allure folle autour d'elle. La seconde d'après ce fut l'inconscience.

Quand Annie se réveilla, elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, troublée. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle était la tribus condamnée à une mort certaine. La jeune fille se leva, chancelante, et faillit s'écrouler de nouveau sur le lit. Un mal de tête affreux avait pris possession d'elle. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter.

" Annie... Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Chris, son cousin.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Où sommes-nous ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, poussant un faible soupir. Il avait les yeux légèrement rougis, son visage semblait néanmoins avoir reprit des couleurs.

- Nous sommes déjà dans le Train qui nous conduit au Capitole.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
